It is proposed to isolate the vitamin K-dependent carboxylation enzyme(s), to isolate and characterize the carboxyl carrier for the reaction, to determine the method of protein removal and activation of the glutamyl residues to accept the carboxyl group, and to determine the role of NADH in the carboxylation reaction.